Christmas Returns
by ZiaLiaLis
Summary: When Kyoko gets locked up in the mansion for her own 'safety', she didn't expect to get kidnapped. Nor did she expect this to happen. Plot-less Christmas drabble. Kyoko-centric.


_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Katekyo Himan Reborn in anyway nor am I making any profit from making these fanfiction. Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano._

_

* * *

_

Kyoko laid back on the recliner, eyes absentmindedly wandering around the house.

The empty house.

She was alone, in this grand place she had to unwillingly call home.

It was nothing like the Vongola mansion of course, but this place… Compared to Tsuna and her old house, it was a palace.

A palace where the prince and princess' could have their happily ever after.

So where was her happily ever after? Where was her prince?

Gone. As were her friends and her family.

Where? She did not know.

She sat up, and took another glance around the house, eyes resting upon the notes plastered all over the house, telling her not to go out.

What was happening?

The notes were scribbled, as if in a hurry.

The ink splattered out at some places, pen obviously having been pressed too hard upon the paper.

She stood up and made her way towards the door, where a post it was also stuck.

"Kyoko-chan, please stay at home. Do not go out at all costs. Stay away from the windows and please be as inconspicuous as possible."

She couldn't help but let her anger take over. Did they think she was someone who needed protecting? She could fight well enough on her own. She could! She just never had the chance to show them.

She sighed; something which had become a habit of hers which was just as addicting as smoking was to Gokudera.

Rattles outside the windows caught her on guard. She tensed, hand snaking her was to the gun she always kept strapped to her thigh. This was dangerous, she knew.

She tiptoed silently, moving as graceful as a cat towards the side of the window. Her hand reached out and she peered slightly out the gap. They had the window surrounded with flames.

Sky flames. Tsuna's flames.

Was this also to protect her? A growl escaped her lips as she went back to the centre of the room.

This was becoming ridiculous. She was a prisoner in her own house, yet it was safer in here than anywhere at the moment. Or so she thought.

Outside was a whole different matter. It was full of festivities and explosions as the Vongola family tried to set up a Christmas party. A repayment, you could say. A repayment for Kyouko, who had planned a Christmas party only to have no one come due to the workload they had.

Once they were done, it was quite a sight to behold. An ice dome had been set up, created by Chrome's real illusions. The inside however, was warm, having been warmed up by Tsuna's flames yet the ice dome did not melt. A lavish meal was set up within it, with cushions, mattresses and blankets covering the carpeted floor. A large Christmas tree was set up in the middle of it all, presents collected underneath it. As Tsuna finished the last of the decorations, The Vongola stepped back to admire their handiwork. It was, so to say, a masterpiece.

Looking at his watch, he saw that it was half past five; time to get Kyouko ready for the party.

Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded at their boss' command, pulling black ski masks over their face and barging into the mansion.

They walked swiftly into the room Kyouko was, not allowing her to register what had happened. They dragged her out to a small hut in the middle of the barren forest lands, where the other girls laid waiting, make up and dresses at ready. At once, they set to work as the boys left.

A blinded Kyouko felt familiar hands grope around her, stripping her down.

A dress, from what she could feel, was shoved upon her and make up done. Her hair was being twisted expertly into a bun, light make up applied.

Earrings in place, along with a necklace, and gloves. And they just placed something on her head. A hairband perhaps?

And then she was dragged out into the cold winter day.

She stepped gingerly in the wild, careful not to trip. She was shivering, but not from the cold – from attempting to hold her giggling in.

So this was what they were up to, why she was locked out.

Well, they should have thought of making themselves not seem like… themselves.

She knew them too well to not know that it was them who had 'abducted' her.

And knowing them, they probably have a party or something planned for her. Might as well pretend to be surprised.

And surprised she was.

When they took off her blindfolds, she wasn't expecting a _dome _in the middle of the clearing. Really, of all the crazy things Vongola could do, she never expected this.

A smile graced her lips, giggles escaping.

"_Merry Christmas!"_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: **_Just a short Christmas drabble without a plot really. Kyouko-centric because I love her so much. Reviews are appreciated, though I'm not really expecting any.


End file.
